Grojbandian Demigods
by MultiLevelsofMusic
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to a Grojband "concert" at the Garage. With the help of Kate&Ally, they bring Grojband to camp. Soon a problem arises, and like always, a quest is assigned. Whats the problem? Who are their godly parents? Who are Kate and Ally? Read, to find out. T for fighting and blood... also because Im paranoid. Percabeth and Corney!
1. The Beginning

**Note: I read in Trina's bio that she is really spoiled, and obviously shes a freaking jerk, so Im going to try my hardest to make her just that.**

**Kate and Ally are going to be pretty freaking important for a few chapters. Try to guess why :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojand or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. I wish I did, but I do not.**

"Hey, Corey!" Kate said in unison with Ally, adjusting her glasses.

"Hey, Groupies!" Corey grinned, feeling excited about the concert... well. It wasn't a concert, just... a band playing... in a garage.

Grojband smiled at the crowd from the stage.

_Now... all we need is lyrics..._ Corey thought.

Trina walked in the garage, her lackey, Mina, by her side. "Ugh, _Sewage_ band. This is _my_ garage, and _I_ need it for a party. So _scram._" Trina demanded, not even sparing a glance at the crowd.

A kid ran in the garage, a cup of blue punch in his hand. He tripped on his own feet, and his blue punch splashed on Trina and Mina.

"Ugh! Little brat!" Trina's face was completely red. "You ruined my shirt! You dipwad!" She exploded into diary mode, all of the guests watching.

"Holy Olympus..." A girl with grey eyes and blonde hair shouted. She wore a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and normal jeans. Her sneakers had a few holes, and looked kiinnddaa messy.

_Wait... Olympus_? Corey thought, confusion etched on his face.

"Well. Shes ticked off." The boy next to her stated the obvious. He had sea-green eyes and raven hair. He wore a Camp Half-blood also, had khaki shorts, and tennis shoes.

The odd couple watched Trina in shock. When she finally came down, they saw Corey snatch the book while it was still falling.

* * *

"Percy! Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Ugh! I'm coming! Are you sure this is a good idea? What if there monsters?" Percy asked, clearly frustrated with his girlfriend.

"Ally recommended the band!"

"So?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and ran into the garage. She looked on the stage, and saw three boys and a girl. The first boy, who she guessed was the leader, had longish blue hair, covered by a beanie, and bright blue eyes. He had on a black and white T-shirt. He wore orange shorts that go down to his knees and blue shoes. And, jeez did he look hyped up.

The girl, who was the bassist, had dark red hair with a yellow clip. She wore a green, black, and yellow short-sleeved T-shirt, red skinny jeans, and black boots. She looked like a sarcasm-lover, which made Percy grin evilly.

The shorter boy, who played piano, had short black bowl hair and big round glasses. He had on a black short-sleeved shirt with a tux design on it and normal jeans.

The bigger boy, who was the drummer, had spiky black hair with a red bandana holding it up. He wore a white and black short-sleeved shirt with a black flame design in the middle. He had on normal jeans like the pianist and red shoes.

"Ugh, _Sewage_ band. This is _my_ garage, and _I_ need it for a party. So _scram._" A girl said, barging in the garage. She had long pure-pink hair and pink eyes. She wore a white short-sleeved shirt and a purple skirt. The other girl**(A/N Typing this alot, aren't I?) **next to her had greenish blue hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a green turtleneck tank top and khaki shorts. **(A/N Haven't exactly seen Grojband in a while... so tell me in the reviews if Im right, or if Im wrong, tell me what I did wrong so I can edit&fix it please!) **Pink-hair looked discusted at the band.

Percy surged forward but got held back by Annabeth. "But what if shes a monster, Annie?"

"Shes not, shes just a bully."

"That makes it even worse!"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"But I don't wanna!" Percy said, with a mischivious grin.

"Your going to be the death of me."

"Then Ill go down to Hades and bring you back!"

"Like Orpheus did?"

"Yup!"

Annabeth sighed and smacked her boyfriend. "Go to Tartarus."

"But I already did."

"Your crazy."

"Crazy for you."

"Your so cheesy."

"Gee, thanks." Percy said, pouting. Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked back at the stage.

_When are they going to play?_ She thought irrated.

A little kid came running in the garage, with a cup of punch in his hand. He tripped, and splashed the two girl with the punch in accident. "Ugh! You little brat!" the girl with pink hair's face was completely red.

_Hmm... make her hair a few shades darker and voila! Looks like face!_ Percy thought, smiling.

"You ruined my shirt! You dipwad!" The girl shouted. The little boy's eyes brimmed with tears.

The girl exploded into flames, and got carried up by lava. **(A/N I cant be the only one who sees that when she goes Diary Mode. Come on.)**

_Oh. My. Gods... what the Hades?_

Cups of punch swirled around her feet at she shot higher. A... *gasp* guess what color? Pink! A pink pen flew into her grasp, and she snatched a diary.

Under the sound of freaking fire explosions and what not, the small boy looked up at Trina and gasped. "I sorry, Misses!" He shouted, his voice drowned out.

The girl finished writing in her diary with _fire_ and fell back to the floor, looking dazed and confused.

"Holy Olympus..." Annabeth shouted, highly surprised.

Unnoticed to Annabeth and Percy, the singer of the band had looked in their direction, clearly confused and baffled.

"Well, shes ticked off." Annabeth smacked Percy, and looked back at the band on stage.

The boy with the blue hair grabbed the diary and grinned.

* * *

**Sup? Bonjour? Aloha? Ciao? Hi? Hello? Some other word meaning Hello.**

**How'd you like it so far?**

**I know, not alot of people really like Grojband, but seriously, I had to do this.**

**Im still trying to work out Kin and Kon's- CRAAAAPPP. Can't spoil the story.**

**Looks like Im the only one who will ever know (for now) *does forever alone meme***

* * *

**Kate: *gets really excited* Can I give them a hint for what Ally is?**

**Multi: Fine.**

**Kate: *drags Ally in* Say what I taught you!**

**Ally: *glares at Kate and says in monotone* Gimme some freaking [Insert her choice of food here]. Done.**

**Kate: *frowns and drags Ally out* Meanie.**

***shoos them away with a broom* :3**

**Anywho, Review! Please...**

**"Its like my heart is totally hugging itself!" -Katrina (Dreamreavers II)**

**Deuces,**

**Multi (Evil Genius in Training)**


	2. Monsters and Crushes

**Sup, Reader-Peeps?**

**Review responses:**

**OMG (Guest): ****I wish you had an account so I could tell you a little bit more about Kate... But your correct about Ally! Kudos!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Multi- I totally own Grojband and PJO!**

**Percy&Corey- No, no you don't.**

**Multi- Your right *puts head down in shame***

**Percy- *goes back to training with Annabeth***

**Corey- *stares subconsciously at Laney***

**Laney- Corey, why are you staring at me? Oh, and if the point hasn't gotten through yet,**

**MultiLevelsofMusic doesn't own PJO nor Grojband. Thank gods.**

* * *

-after the Song-

"Thank you, Peaceville!" Corey yelled out.

The crowd cheered loudly.

Corey was happy-wait no, he was ecstatic.

Corey scanned the crowd, looking for the odd couple. _Hmm. Where are they?_

"Percy!" Someone screamed. The raven haired boy got knocked through the the Garage door. He got right back up, and thats when Corey noticed he had a big... glowing sword baseball bat thing. It kept fading from sword to bat... weird.

"Im alright!" Percy ran back out side, Corey dying to follow him.

"Guys." Corey said to his band.

"Hmm?"

"Whats going on out there?"

Laney shrugged, Kon answered with, "I dunno." and Kin looked like he was concentrating.

"Oh my gods, Kate, they actually came!" Ally screeched.

"I knew Annabeth would take your advice!" Kate screeched back.

"We gotta help them!" The groupies ran outside, and their eyes widened.

"Kate, Ally! Whats going on out there?"

"Emposai, Hellhounds, AND a pit scorpion? Their doomed! Percy hardly survived it!"

"You idiot! They went through you-know-what! They got this crap!" Kate and Ally started arguing while the Grojband wearily put their instoments up.

"Dang."

* * *

The song ended when Percy and Annabeth heard a growl from outside.

"Ugh! Can't we get a freaking break?"

"Nope!" Percy said, running outside, with his pen in hand.

He uncapped Riptide and looked at all the monsters.

_5 Hellhounds, 7 Empousai, and 1 Pit Scorpion. Crap... we got this... yup... totally._

"Annie! I need you!" Annabeth ran outside, and her eyes widened.

Percy ran up to a Hellhound, and tried to slash it's muzzle. He heard someone shout, "Percy!" but couldn't exactly hear it. It sounded more like, "Perby!" He tried slashing it again, but it dodged and swung his paw at him, and he went flying through the Garage door.

_Oops. Hope I didn't crush anyone._

"Im alright!" Percy shouted back to Annabeth.

He ran back outside, and targeted the Pit Scorpion. He watched it stare at him with it's small beady eyes.

"Nick Mallery says, Nighty night." Nick Mallery came up and cut the Pit Scorpion in half. "Nick Mallery says, Hi."

"Sup Nick?"

"Nick Mallery waves at Percy Jackson, Son of-" Percy slapped a hand over Nick's mouth.

"Dude, dont say it out loud."

"He apologizes."

Percy ran off, and jumped on a Hellhound's back as the Empousai aim their nets at him. He shoves his sword in the Hellhound's neck and leaps off as it turns into dust.

Annabeth glared at the Empousai, and cut it's cheek. It disentigrated into golden dust as she runs to another.

Nick Mallery looks at the two Hellhounds infront of him. "You two dont really want to hurt Nick Mallery. You just want to help him." He said in a strong voice. The Hellhound's eyes went glassy as they killed off the rest of the Empousai.

"Thanks Nick!" Annabeth shouted, as she cut the Hellhound's paw infront of her. She went invisible and killed off the two hell hounds helping Nick.

Percy focused on this last Hellhound that had previously sent him flying. He went to cut it's paw, but before he could, it swiped at his chest.

"Gah!" His hand flew to his chest, trying to stop the blood. "Percy!" Annabeth threw her knife at the Hellhound, and it turned to dust.

Percy took off his backpack and dug around with one hand. "Where is- Ah ha!" He then took out a ziploc baggy with little squares in it.

He grabbed a square, ate it, and sighed happily.

"What the crap just happened?" The bigger boy from Grojband asked.

"Uh..." Percy looked up nervous.

Ally sniffed randomly. She looked at Percy and mouthed, '_Demigods._' Percy smiled. Good. They're not mortals.

"Ever hear about Greek Myths?" Annabeth asked, watching Percy carefully.

"Yeah." The girl in the band said.

"Yup!" The bigger boy shouted.

The smaller nodded.

The boy with blue hair narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Well, they arent myths. They travel around where ever the flame is strongest."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Think. What did they do most in the stories?"

"Give out Quests?" The smaller boy asked.

The rest of the band shrugged.

"They fell in love with mortals and had children. Get where Im going here?" Annabeth asked, frustrated.

The smaller boy's eyes widened. "Are you saying?"

"Yup!"

"Do you know who our Godly Parent is? Who is yours? How do you know Nick? How do you know Kate and Ally? What were those things?" The smaller boy asked, rapid fire.

It donned on the rest of Grojband, and they all gasped in unison.

A dot appeared in the sky, with little lines waving coming from it.

"Annabeth! Perce!" The dot shouted. The band, Percy, Annabeth, Nick Mallery, and Kate had to strain their ears to hear it.

Trina came out the house with a new shirt on. "Like, sigh, what are you loosers doing here?" Her eyes studied everyone until they landed on Percy.

_Like, oh my god. He is so hunky..._ She thought dreamily.

"Hey, uh, who are you?" She tapped his shoulder, smiling as sweetly as she could.

"Percy Jackson."

_Ugh, even his name is hunky! He shall be minneee! But wait- what about hunky Nick Mallery? _Her eyes drifted to Nick. _Percy's hunkier._

"And, hey, aren't you that girl who exploded into fire and lava earlier when that boy accidentally spilled punch on you?" He asked.

"Ugh, so rude of him, right?"

Percy narrowed his eyes. "He wasn't the one who was rude. Seriously, you called him a brat and a dipwad since he _accidentally_ spilled his punch on you."

Trina scowled as her face turned red. _No, NO. You are not going to freak out. He didn't mean it, he was just joking._

Trina batted her eyes at him, and frowned. "Oh, Im s-s-s-" She shut her eyes tight. "sorry about that. I just had a bad day."

"Uh huh. Bad enough to make a little boy cry?"

The little boy walked out the Garage, with dried tears streaking from his eyes.

_All right, Trina, just apologize to the little boy, then Percy will love you forever!_ Trina turned to the little boy and crouched down infront of him. "Hey." She said, trying to keep calm and not be rude. The boy looked absolutly terrorfied. "Im s-s-s-s-so-rry for blowing up, do you forgive me?"

"No!" The boy shouted, and ran behind Percy.

Trina was ticked off. _That little brat!_ "No?! You have to forgive me!" She shouted.

The little boy started crying.

"Forgive me! Forgive me now!" Trina continued screeching.

The boy started crying more.

Percy glared at Trina and picked up the little boy. Percy wiped away the tears with his index finger. "Hey buddy, shes just a jerk. Don't mind her. You alright?" The boy slowly nodded and glared with Percy at Trina. Percy set him down and pat his head.

The little boy walked up to Trina. "Meanie." He kicked her in the shins and ran back to Percy.

_Dont clap, dont clap, dont clap, that'll only get her madder. _Percy resorted to lightly smiling when Trina completely freaked out.

* * *

_Well. He knows how to freak her out._ Corey thought.

Corey watched in amusment as Trina stormed into the house, and screamed, "Mina! First aid, now!"

All Trina had was a small bruise forming on her shin.

* * *

"Trina! Come back down here, Percy wants to talk to you!" Ally yelled, sniffing the air.

Percy looked at her as if to say 'Why me?' she gave him a pointed look as Trina ran down the stairs and to Percy.

"Yeah?"

"Meet Annabeth. My-" Annabeth slapped a hand over his mouth and stepped forward.

"Annabeth Chase." She stuck a hand out for Trina to shake.

"Trina Riffin." She grabbed one of Annabeth's fingers and lightly shook it, the continued to wipe her hand with her skirt.

"Hey Perce!" A chariot landed, with Jason and Leo aboard.

"Sup guys."

Leo's eyes landed on Trina.

_Oh gods, shes hot._

* * *

**Leo has a crush, Leo has a crush! **

**Leo and Trina sittin' in a tree, **

**K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**

**First comes love, second comes marrige, third comes the baby in the baby carrige!**

**Sorry... had to do that. Seriously.**

**What did you guys think of my first fight scene? Sucky? Good? Eh? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Golem: *sees a review* My precious...**

**Please, Please, review. They help me build up the courage to write another Chappie, and tell me Im not wasting my time writing this crossover, 'kay? Thank you :)**

**Dying for Reviews,**

**MultiLevelsofMusic**


	3. Off we go to Oz! (Wait, Wrong Place)

***holds hands up in surrender***

**Geez, Megan(Guest). Calm down!**

**Only one person has guessed Core's parent right... so, this Chappie is dedicated to them ^_^ (You know who you are!)**

**And no, I wont tell you who Corey's parent is.**

**Disclamer: If I owned PJO and Grojband, I wouldn't be writing this crossover, and they wouldn't be as awesome.**

**Note to any fans of my Fanfics: Check out my profile for more info on the stories. I might give out hints for whats going to happen!**

* * *

Leo looked at Trina. He felt something wet coming from his mouth as he stared. _Wait,_ that sounds too stalkerish... he studied. Yeah.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and his eyes widened.

_"Eww... I was drooling?"_ He asked mentally.

"Uh... you were?" Percy asked, hearing him.

_Oh crap! I said that out loud!_

_"_Pfft, no!" Leo defended himself. Percy rolled his eyes and looked at the Chariot. "Uhh... All aboard?"

Grojband stood there. Laney crossed her arms, "Where are we going?"

Percy gave Annabeth a look, '_Why?' _She smacked him and turned to Laney.

"Somewhere... magical!" Leo shouted before Annabeth could say anything.

Laney narrowed her eyes.

"Camp Half-Blood. The only place safe for people like us." Annabeth explained.

"You mean the place for actual humans?" Trina asked, looking disgustedly at Grojband.

"Half. Half humans." Annabeth grinned. Trina cocked her head like a confused puppy. Well. Not a cute puppy, but still a puppy.

"Whats the other half? Tell me _now_."

"Think, what where those things that just attacked?" Annabeth asked.

"Something attacked?"

Que Annabeth's facepalm.

"Yes."

"OOOooohh." Trina spoke. "Big dogs, and ugly snake ladies that have no chance of getting a date from hu- Nick Mallery?"

"Percy... help me out. You used to be this stupid." Annabeth whispered to Percy.

_Oh no, does she like him? Thats my man!_ Trina thought, glaring at Annabeth.

"How 'bout we just leave it to Chiron and agree with her for now..." He whispered back. Annabeth smacked him and looked at Piper and Leo. '_Little help?_' She mouthed.

'_Nope._'

'_I hate you two._' They cheerily grinned and started a conversation with Grojband.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, Piper and Leo sparked a conversation with Grojband as Percabeth dealt with Trina_**

"So... who are you?" Corey asked.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. And this is-"

"Leo freaking Valdez! Bad boy supreme and son of the awesomest god ever, Hephaestus! Lemme hear a whoop whoop!" Leo shouted.

The band stared at Leo, then Kon broke the silence by laughing. The spotlight turned to Kon.

Nick Mallery noticed Piper and lightly hugged her. "Nick Mallery says, 'Hi.' to Piper McLean."

"Sup, Nick?"

"Do you two...?" Laney asked, feeling a strange feeling in her gut. She sensed something in the chariot...

"Oh! No! He's my brother!" Piper said, while Nick Mallery simply shook his head.

"Nick is a son of Aphrodite. He has _no_ romantic feelings for Piper."

* * *

The demigods chatted with each other as Kate and Ally spoke.

"I smell a monster." Ally said, frowning.

"Hm. So, what are you guys going to do with me? I can't really go to camp..."

"We can invite you."

"It wouldn't feel right, me and Rachel being the only..."

"Well, she isn't technically a mortal. I mean, she has the Spirit of Delphi in her. It makes her smell like old dust." Ally responded, crinkling her nose.

Kate laughed at her friend. "And what do _I_ smell like?"

"Nothing... well, besides normal human smells.

* * *

"Laannnndd ho!" Leo yelled.

"Leo! Shut up!" Piper shouted over him. He grumbled and turned to Trina and the band.

"Welcome to Long Island, _or, _Camp Half-Blood." He spoke in a Tour Guides tone of voice. "If you look to the right, you will see a forest, and if you look to the left, you will also see a forest. If you look straight ahead, you see a huge pine tree, a big house, over 12 cabins, a training arena, a lake, some more forest, and I'm getting bored so just look for your selves." He flashed a thumbs up and started building something in his hands.

_Oh. My. Gods? _Grojband thought as they landed.

True to Leo's word, they saw a huge Pine Tree, with what they hoped was a coil around it. There hung a golden fleece, _the _Golden Fleece in its branches.

Corey's eyes drifted to the blue farm-house. It was three stories tall and had a white trimming. On the porch, there was a table surrounded by a man in a wheel chair and another man, both holding cards.

The cabins gave him a headache. There were probably more than twenty, and all were different. There was one that caught Corey's attention the most. A golden cabin, that looked like it should be burning his eyes. He looked at his fellow Grojbandians to see them covering their eyes and squinting.

_Huh. Weird. Its not _that _bright..._ Corey thought, looking at them weirdly.

* * *

As soon as they landed, a bright light came from above Kin and Kon's heads.

"Hail, Kon, son of Hermes, god of Messages, Traveling, and Theivery. Also Hail, Kin, son of Hermes, god of Messages, Traveling and Theivery, blessed by Hephaestus and Athena!" Percy shouted, earning the attention of the other campers.

A group of kids cheered. They all had the same features, and evil grins.

Another light flashed above Trina's head. "Hail, Trina, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of Beauty and Love." Trina's outfit had changed. She now wore a white chiton and golden sandals. Her pink hair had been braided in the front, and pulled into a loose pony tail with the back. She wore hot pink eyeshadow that lit her pink irises up. She had light blush on her cheeks, and pink lipstick.

_Oh, Hades no. Gods, why does she have to look so hot now?_ Leo thought, once again staring at Trina Riffin.

The boys, minus Percy, Corey, Nick, Kin, and Kon wolf whistled.

* * *

"The _demigods_ have arrived, sir. Shall we send them now?"

"No. We shall wait... and once they train, see what they are made of."

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS!**

**It was recently my birthday, and I've never had the time for fanfiction...**

**So sorry guys. But I'm not going to update as much once school starts up again. I might do one chapter every weekend, if you guys dont start a mob in a week. **

***dodges a final pitchfork***

**You guys at least know what Kate is now... **

**I love doing Kate and Ally, since it doesnt really show their personalities in the show...**

**-Multi**

**P.S. A surprise is coming soon for anyone who can guess Corey and Laney's parent...**

**P.P.S. Please make a account if your a guest, I really want to talk to you guys but I cant...**


	4. Tac Nayn and Rainbow Hair Rewritten

**Hey, Reader-Peeps! **

**So... *dodges anything thrown at her, and gets nailed in the face by a toaster***

**Wha- A toaster?! **

**...Eh.**

**Anywho, Im re-writing this chappie, because it sucks in my opinion. I rushed it, and know I can make it better.**

* * *

Trina looked downright evil. She looked at Percy, still grinning.

_Im the daughter of Aphrodite! The goddess of beauty and love! He totally wants to take me out on a date! _Trina thought, rubbing her hands together.

"Hey, Percy, whos your godly parent?" That mistake of a human(Or demigod), Kin asked the boy.

"Im a son of Poseidon."

_So... whos Poseidon again? _Trina thought, used to Mina giving her the answers.

"Whos Poseidon?" The daughter of Aphrodite asked.

"Major god of the seas, earthquakes, horses, storms, and brother of Zeus and Hades." Annabeth answered automaticlly.

_Pfft. Know-it-all._

Annabeth glared at Trina, as if knowing what she was thinking. The daughter of Who-Really-Cares looped her arm through Percy's and lead Trina and Mirage band towards a big farm house, or whatever.

Annabeth opened the door, and softly smiled at everyone but Trina.

"Hello, Chiron? There are new campers!"

A older man rode in, in a wheel chair. His beard was longish, stringy, and slightly curly. His deep brown eyes showed that he had seen million of things. He wore a green buttonup, and normal jeans.

"Hello... what are your names?"

Trina stepped up, put her hands on her hips, and scowled. _Stupid no-body. Bet he's as boring as the teachers._

"Trina." She scowled one more and then went back to hating Annabeth.

Corey grinned like the guy he was. "Corey Riffin." He said cheerily.

Kin and Kon wore the never-changing smile they always had. "Kin-"

"And Kon!"

"Sons of Hermes." Percy told Chiron.

He nodded, and looked at Laney.

"Who are you?" She said instead.

"Chiron, my dear."

Laney noticed Percy almost slap a hand over Chiron's mouth. The two had a silent conversation, and in the end, Chiron looked at Percy knowingly. All Percy did was smile cheekily.

"Laney."

* * *

**Le Time Skip to the Camp Fire**

* * *

Alright, confession time. Corey belived them.

He _knew _Laney was doubting every word, Kin was trying to be at least a _little_ logical, and Kon was being oblivious(Corey can't really say much about that).

But he honestly belived them.

It explained alot of weird things in his life.

When he was five, Corey went to his grandma's farm. He loved to watch the cows, and once he swore that he saw a red cow staring directly at him.

When he was eight, his mom had taken him to the beach, and he saw a boy with black hair, and seagreen eyes controlling the water and fighting a man with a sword.

When Corey was nine, him and his mom had visited Florida, and witnessed a twenty year old man fighting the same boy from when Corey was eight.

Corey zoned back in to the camp fire. Laney was sitting next to him, with the twins on her right.

Her beautiful onyx eyes sparkled, as she laughed at the weird songs. Her amazing red hair shined under the moonlight-

_Snap out of it, Core!_ He mentally shouted to himself.

_Your talking to yourself. Great. You finally cracked._ He facepalmed and studied the fire. It was a freaking gold, and was 20ft in the air.

_Maybe this'll be fun... _

* * *

Laney stared at the fire wearily.

Demigods, Gods, Monsters? Puh-leeze.

She was waiting for someone to pop up and go, "Ha! Can't belive you fell for it!" or at least one of those pranking show hosts...

But, no, she didn't. And it wasn't really helping.

Corey seemed completely beliving them, not even looking around to see if there were camaras filming this, and broadcasting it to live TV.

Laney zoned out for a bit, but only shook back to reality when she felt someone staring at her.

_Stalker alert!_

She quickly glanced to her left, and saw Corey staring at her.

Laney looked up, and their eyes locked.

A bright blush lit her face, as they continued staring.

"Hey, Laney-" Annabeth tried to say, but then she saw who Laney was staring at.

Annabeth smiled, and held Percy's hand.

Laney continued looking at Corey, who was sitting next to her.

Subconciously, she began leaning forward, and so did he.

Their lips nearly touched, as they sat there staring at each other.

They kissed.

It felt like heaven to Corey. A million fireworks went off in his head.

Laney was in bliss... a electric shock ran though her, and she loved it.

They pulled back quickly, both blushing furiously.

"I'm so-"

"That was-"

They continued to cut each other of, blushes growing even more.

Laney even swore she heard her heart go, "Atta' girl."

* * *

"Sir."

"Hm?" The man's head lifted slightly.

"Send them now as the half-bloods rest?"

"No. Send 6739 first, so he can see what happens if he defys us, and can capture the boy."

"Yes sir!" The soldier saluted, and walked out the office.

_Everything is going to my plan..._

* * *

Kon laughed as the Stoll's described their latest prank.

Hades, these people were good!

"Stolls!" Percy(That boy from earlier) stomped over, with a change that Kon couldn't identify.

"N-Nice h-h-h-hair!" A camper sputtered.

Percy glared at the camper then at the Stolls. His face changed to a eerily calm expression as Travis and Conner gulped.

"You have five seconds."

The brothers ran for their life, Percy chasing after them.

Percy jumped over a table, and kept running after them.

The Stolls ran into the forest, and Percy continued after them, but now he had a sword.

Kon finally noticed the diffrence. Percy looked ticked off now.

* * *

**Time Skip to the next day Transition!**

* * *

**Laney's POV**

She swung her legs over the edge of her bunk, then she studied the cabin once more.

She noticed next to where her pillow lays, there was a carving in the wood.

_Can't stand it here._

And next to it,

_My lord was right._

Her eyes layed on Travis and Conner, who's hair was now pink. There was a note by their pillows that said,

_"Revenge!_

_Me and Tac Nayn swear_

_revenge!"_

_Hm, _weird. Whos Tac Nayn?

Laney combed her short red hair with a "borrowed" brush and pinned it up with her signature golden clip. She changed into a new camp shirt and some jeans, and slipped on her black boots.

"Cabin 11, fall in!" The Stolls shouted in unison. Everyone lined up in seniority, so Laney, Corey, Kin, and Kon were dead last.

As soon as Travis stepped out the door, a hundred people dressed up as Tac Nayn and Nyan Cat popped out from behind cabins, fighting, and singing the Nyan Cat theme song.

Travis and Conner screamed like a girl, as Percy came out of Cabin 3 laughing his head off.

His now rainbow colored hair looked like he just got out of bed.

All the Tac Nayns and Nyan Cats took off their costumes, and were laughing. Percy thanked everyone who was dressed up, and headed to the Pavilion, while Laney watched him in amusment.

_Nyan Cat and Tac Nayn ambush. Nice. I should use that sometime._

**How do you like Percy's new hair?**

* * *

**Remember, Reality is a Illusion, the Universe is a hologram, by gold, BBBBAAAAIIIII (Bill Cipher all the way fools!)**

**-Multi**


End file.
